Razorblade Romance
by Pamila
Summary: A story of a young mutant struggling to keep her powers under control and try her hardest to keep her secret crush from figuring out her secret love for him.
1. Chapter 1 :Introduction to Kristine

1-year prior.

It was late one night, about 9 at night when you turned out your lights to go to sleep when you moved your covers to reveal a hideous face on the left side of your bed. For some reason, this didn't startle or scare you. The face slowly turned to that of a normal teenaged boy with brown/green hair and green eyes. He slyly walked around your bed to the right side where you normally sleep and knelt down to you and took your hand.

"It is an Honor Bri-" You interrupted. "Don't call me that." You said sternly as your ripped your hand from his grip and sat up on your bed. He smirked slightly.

"Well, well, well, we have a feisty one." He said as he leaned in closer to your face. You stayed impassive as you looked at him.

"Get the Fck away from my face." You replied Sternly and he laughed as he pulled away from you.

"This is the first time any woman has been able to resist me." He said with a smug smirk on his face. You rolled your eyes slightly.

"Oh goody." You replied sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes slightly then was suddenly on top of you and had you pinned to the bed.

" Now listen here missy, I've had enough of playing around with you. I'm here to give you a proposition. You come with me, and we'll help you with your powers, or you can stay here and let them rot." He said Sternly as he looked down at you. You didn't like his tone of voice, nor the way he had you pinned to the bed. You growled slightly then got your feet up on his chest and kicked him into your dresser at the end of your bed and he hit the floor after. You sat up and he jumped back onto the bed, only for you to kick him hard in the loin and her collapsed on the floor, disappearing in some green and brown smoke, just as other person came into your room. He was in a wheeled chair and was bold. He looked at what was left of the smoke then to you. You looked very angry, and your hair was levitating slightly. You didn't understand this feeling you were getting all over your body but as soon as you looked the man in the eye, everything went back to normal.

" I am professor Charles Xavier." Said the man as he wheeled into your room next to you. " Bri-" You interrupted yet again.

"It's Kristine." You replied before he could finish. He nodded slightly.

"Alright, Kristine, I'm here to speak with you on the matter of what just happened." Said Charles as he smiled at you. You loosened up; you knew you didn't need to be so tense around this man. He was good. You smiled.

" Alright. Shoot." You replied with a smile. He smiled again and nodded.

"Might I found out what happened?" he asked and you nodded.

"Yea, some freaky looking guy came into my room talking about coming with him and my powers. But I have no idea what power's he's talking about." You replied. Charles Xavier chuckled a bit.

"You know that feeling you get when something bad is going to happen Kristine?" he asked gently and you nodded. "Yea." You replied.

"Well, that is only a glimpse of your power. Your other power is hidden somewhere in you. Now, I'm here to explain to you about my school. Kristine, My school is for mutants. Those with powers much like yourself and they come and learn how to control and deal with their powers in an environment that suits them more then their own home." He said, as he looked you right in the eye. You nodded slightly.

"So I'm a mutant?" you asked slightly worried.

"Yes, but that is nothing to be ashamed of, there are plenty of other's like you Kristine. It's a gift." He replied as he smiled at you.

"So will you come with me? Or would you rather stay here, it's your choice." Said Charles as he placed his hands in his lap. You thought on it for a moment, would this really be good for you? Is this guy nuts? Are you dreaming? You shrugged slightly. "Hey, what the hell, sure." You replied with a smile. Charles smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll be here again tomorrow after noon for pick you up." Replied Charles as he wheeled to the doorway. You then noticed another pair of feet by your bedroom door. You blinked slightly. Charles looked at you then to the person by your door and chuckled.

"Logan, there is no need to hide from her." Said Charles to the man who was standing by the door.

"I'm not hiding." Replied a voice. It was deep and stern. You looked over as a man walked out from behind the door. You blinked. This man was handsome, very handsome. You couldn't help but stare for a moment.

"She got staring problems professor?" Asked Logan as he looked at you. You blinked and looked away.

"Sorry." You replied softly, embarrassed that he noticed. Charles chuckled.

"Sleep well Kristine, see you tomorrow afternoon. Come along Logan." Said Charles just before wheeling away. You nodded and laid back down. How could you sleep now!?

Present time.

It's been about a year since you've lived at the school. It was fun and it gave you a better chance to get used to your powers then your home would have. You get along great with almost everyone. Even Logan has a tolerance for you. You're accepted a lot among the other students, especially Jean grey, Scott summers, Kurt Wagner, Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake and Marie D'Ancanto. You especially loved Kurt, the professor, Ororo munroe (storm) and Marie or Rogue. Rogue just could connect with you on a lot of personal levels. The professor was always there if you needed to talk about anything and so was storm. You also loved Kurt cause he was just different. He looked different and it made you feel a bit better about your own powers. It's not like you feel bad for him, you thought he was pretty hot for a blue guy with 6 fingers and a tail, but hey, you got a weird taste in men ok? You had a big crush on Logan though; there was just something about him that you liked a lot. It wasn't the bad boy attitude either. It was just "him" in general. And you cant help but think those blades in his hands are seriously hot. You were walking down the hall back to your room, when Charles stopped you.

"Kris." Said Charles as he wheeled out from his Office. You turned to him and blinked.

"What's up professor?" you asked as he wheeled up to you.

"How have your powers been doing? Anything strange or new lately?" He asked. You shook your head.

"Nope, nothing yet professor." You replied. He smiled.

"Alright, please inform in if anything new does start up alright?" he asked. You smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Professor." You replied. He smiled and then wheeled back into his office and you kept walking to your room.

"Whoa!! Watch it!!!" you heard someone yell and you turned only to be plowed into by Bobby. You both landed on the floor with a big 'thud'.

"Oh geese, sorry Kristine." Said Bobby as he stood up and helped you up.

"It's fine Bobby." You replied as you brushed yourself off.

"You running from someone?" You asked.

"Yea. Got to go before I get caught!" He chuckled a bit and kept running down the hall. You shook your head slightly.

"Probably late for class." You muttered under your breath and kept walking.

"Most defiantly." You heard a deep voice come from a hallway to your left. You looked to see Logan walking down the hall towards you. You smiled at him.

"Hey Logan." You said as he walked up.

"Aren't you late for class to there Kristine?" Asked Logan as he stopped in front of you. You shook your head.

"Nope. I haven't been feeling ok for the past couple days, I'm just heading back to my room to take a snooze." You replied.

"You haven't been feeling well? Have you checked it with the professor? It might be your powers." Replied Logan. You smiled and nodded.

"Yes I have, He told me to just go lye down and I should be fine." You replied.

"Alright." Replied Logan before heading down the hall. You smiled and then began to walk. You walked into your room and shut the door behind you then climbed into your bed and hugged your pillow.

" If only I could sleep at night, maybe I wouldn't been feeling so cruddy." You muttered.

"You haven't been sleeping well?" Came Ororo's voice from your doorway. You rolled over and looked to her.

"Nope, Just not tired enough at bed time." You replied. She walked in and sat down next to you and felt your head.

"You don't have a fever. Have you checked with the pro-" you interrupted. "Yes I have Storm, don't worry, it has nothing to do with my powers." You replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. How about I go get you some warm milk and a pill to help you sleep?" She asked sweetly and you smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Storm." You replied as she stood up.

"No problem." She said as she walked out your door, closing it behind her. You lay down on your bed looking at the ceiling. _ I have a bad feeling in my gut that something is going to happen soon. But this time, I can't pin point what. _ You thought as you stared up to the ceiling.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 :Puppy love

12 in the afternoon at the mansion.

The building was totally in ruins, flames covered the ground in some areas and a laser is shooting at you all.

It's just you, storm, Logan, bobby, rogue, Scott, and jean left. The sky was dark from all the smoke and explosions, and you were breathing heavily.

You ducked behind a large piece of the mansion and took a small rest and you tried to think of a way to keep up your defense and attack it when necessary. It suddenly hit you, this wasn't about killing the robot, and it was about getting everyone else out of there before something happened to them. You nodded to yourself assured and then took off running. The robot instantly saw you and shot a lazar at you. You turned and looked at the lazar as he came right at you then held up your hands, your intuition was telling you what to do and you closed your eyes. Nothing. When you opened them you saw, everything had frozen in time. You were controlling time! You blinked slightly and moved the lazar so it was facing the robot then closed your eyes and brought down your hands and then the lazar shot at the robot, slicing its head off. You blinked then rubbed the back of your head.

"Oops, didn't mean to do that." You replied as everything around you all became the reminisce of a hologram.

"Very nice Kristine, but this exercise was for defense not offence. " Said Storm as she landed next to you.

"Sorry Ororo, ...I didn't mean to." You replied softly and she looked over to you. "Didn't mean to? Find something new with your powers Kristine?" Asked Storm as she looked at you. You nodded slightly.

"I can control time." You replied.

"Oh goody, fast forward time so I can get the hell outa here." Said Logan sarcastically as he walked out of the room. You chuckled a bit.

" Logan." Ororo said as she shook her head slightly.

"Come on, let's go see the professor about your new powers." Said Ororo as she took your hand and began to walk with you. You smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty." You replied as you walked. You were silent for the most part as you two walked then Ororo stopped and looked at you.

"You alright Kris? You haven't been yourself lately." Her voice was full of worry and she looked at you, eyes seemed sorrowful. You blinked slightly as you looked at her then smiled.

"Yea, I'm fine Ororo." You replied as you began to walk when she grabbed your bicep gently and you turned back to her, her eyes were so distressed that you felt bad for lying to her. You sighed slightly and turned to her completely as she let go of your arm.

"Alright...the truth is that I've been feeling something coming lately..." You started but unknown to you or Ororo, there was another pair of ear's listening in from around the corner.

"You mean like your intuition feelings?" Asked Ororo as she took a step closer to you, you nodded slight.

"Yea those...It's really bad Ororo, I can feel it, it's horrible, I think someone is going to die, but I cant say that for sure. I just know its something catastrophic, but for the first time, I can't pin point what it is, where it is going to happen or when." You replied regretfully. Ororo was silent with a look of frustration on her face. She was in deep thought of what you just revealed.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier Ororo, but I just was wondering if I waited for a little bit maybe I would have been able to figure out all the information that I needed but it never came to me. I'm so sorry Ororo." You looked down to the floor, shadowing your eyes as you spoke. You felt bad that you were keeping such a big feeling to yourself but you wanted to give them more then just 'I have a very bad feeling'. Ororo lifted your head up with her index finger, smiling slightly at you.

"Don't worry about it Kristine, It's not your fault." She replied before embracing you, for she noticed your feelings through the look on your face. You hugged back gently and smiled a bit.

"We should talk to the professor about it though." Ororo recommended as she slowly released you from her embrace. You smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." You replied and you began to walk back down the hall with her to the professor's office. A shadow played across the hallway wall as Logan stepped out from the corner, he had over heard the whole ordeal and watched as you and Ororo turned a corner to the professors Office and his eyes narrowed slightly before turning away and walking back down the hall to the front door to smoke a cigar.

In the professor's office.

"So, you're having a gut feeling that something horrible is going to happen but something is keeping you from knowing what, when and where?" Xavier asked as he placed his clasped hands into his lap. You nodded slightly from your seat across from him. Xavier nodded slightly.

"I could try to pry it from the recesses of your mind...but it might cause you to see past events that you might not want to remember, or it could damage something in your memory bank, making you forget everything for anything up to a year." Xavier stated as he wheeled over to you. You looked up to him and thought about it for a moment. You didn't want to loose your memory for THAT long, what if it is suppose to happen with in that time? You wouldn't be able to help because you won't remember enough. You sighed slightly and shook your head.

"I can't take that risk Professor. It could be happening within this year, and just in case I do loose my memory for that long, I wouldn't be able to help at all for I wouldn't remember enough." You sighed slightly as you looked up to him.

"That's alright Kristine, it would be better if you could help out if the problem arises soon." Replied Xavier. You nodded gently and Xavier smiled and rubbed your head tenderly and you smiled up at him.

"Thanks professor."

"You're very welcome." He replied, taking his hand off your head.

"Alright, Well, lets get you back to the sequence room so we can work on your new powers." Oro said as she stood up from the couch next to you. You looked up at her, smiling and nodded.

" Alright." You replied as you stood up completely.

"Well, come talk to me if anything else shows up."

The professor smiled at you as he spoke. You smiled from the doorway as you turned around.

"Will do professor." You replied, smiling gently.

Just as you turned around and took your first step forward you found yourself walking into someone.

"Oof!" you muttered on impact.

"Sorry-?" you paused as you looked up to see Logan standing in front of you and looking down with that angry impassive look on his face but this time you felt as though it was more serious then that.

"You got a staring problem kid?" His deep voice pierced your ears again and a faint blush went across your nose. You could hear Ororo giggle and you snapped out of your fantasy world you were in.

"Oh, sorry, no just ADD." You replied smiling sheepishly and blushing from embarrassment. Logan nodded slightly as he rolled his eyes a bit as you walked to Ororo and he walked into the professor's office. Ororo put her arm around your shoulders as you all walked down the hall "You're lucky he's naïve with you." She whispered in your ear and you blushed deeply. She giggled a bit and you shot her a look.

"You tell and soul and I'll-" BR 

"Yea, I know hun, Don't worry I wont tell anyone." She interrupted you smiled. You smile and nodded.

"Thanks Storm." You replied then she suddenly was up to your ear.

"But it's cute to think about, wolverine and a little pup, bri-" BR 

"SHUT UP!!!" You screamed, blushing deeply and she began to laugh. You crossed your arms and glared at her, still blushing a deep red. She slowly stopped laughing and began to stare at you.

"Kris...Kristine? Are you...still there?" Ororo stuttered out as she began to look at you then look around the hallway. You blinked slightly and gave a look of confusion.

"Yea...I'm right here Storm." You replied and her eyes and head shot back to where you were standing.

"I cant see you." ..

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 :Invisible as you make me feel

Start

Your eyes widened slightly.

"You...you what?" you stuttered fearfully.

Ororo was looking right at you, but you knew, as she said, she couldn't see you. Ororo turned, speaking to you. "Stay right there!" she called to you before turning around and running back to the professor. " Professor!!" She cried running into the room. The professor and Logan both looked up at her suddenly.

"What is it Storm?" asked the professor as he wheeled himself over.

"Its Kristine! I can't see her anymore!" She cried as she turned for the door, the professor immediately followed and Logan was almost in front of Ororo within seconds. She stopped where you were, still not able to see you. You had sunk down and were curled up in the corner of the hallway, your powers were going out of wack and suddenly the electricity was starting to go haywire.

"Kristine..." the professor said calmly and soothingly.

"Professor..." You whispered softly, sniffling and holding back more tears as a couple slipped down your pale cheeks. Logan stared at where he saw the tears run down your cheeks and he bent down completely, making it so he was at your level and he reached over, whipping the tears from your face. You turned your head and looked at him. There was no reflection of you in his eyes. More tears ran down your cheeks, your gut feeling was getting smaller, which meant that it was happening.

"Professor!!" You cried out as you hunched over, the ground shook, your eyes widened in pain as you felt as if your whole body was being crushed by gravity. Logan looked at the professor immediately, now worried for your safety.

"Well professor!?" Logan growled slightly, he didn't want to loose another friend.

"I'm trying..." the professor said as he stared at you. You curled up more tightly and screamed out in pain, your brain, your body, everything was about to explode. The professor stared at your invisible body still, not blinking, not taking his eyes off you for one moment.

"Get the rest of the children off the grounds." The professor said sternly as he kept staring at you. Ororo looked to the professor then to Logan and nodded before taking off down the hall.

"Go with her Logan." The professor demanded.

"I'm not leaving you or her like this."

You wanted to cry out again, the pain was almost unbearable, and if it got any worse you would just forget it and let yourself be crushed by this unseen gravity.

"Go Logan, Storm and the others need your help. We both shall be fine." The professor said firmly. Logan looked from the professor then back to your body then he took off down the hall, growling slightly. You were now crying out, you wanted this pain to end, you didn't understand.

"WHATS HAPPENING!!?" You screamed from pain as you tried moving.

"Your powers Kristine. You were obtaining to fast for them to control, try to relax." The professor said calmly, still not blinking nor taking his eyes off you.

With Logan, Storm, jean and Scott.

Logan ran up beside Storm and she looked to him.

"How is he doing?" she asked as she helped more students into a jet.

"I'm not sure. He said they'd be fine." Logan replied. The ground began to shake rapidly again and some of the students screamed as they fell to the ground.

Logan looked back up to the floor in which you and the professor were on and he stared silently for a moment. Ororo looked to Logan then up to the same spot then back down to Logan.

"You care for the girl don't you Logan?" Ororo asked Logan as he stared. He blinked and looked back to Ororo.

"Don't even go there with that Storm." Logan growled faintly.

"This isn't the time to be playing guess who loves who you two!" Scott yelled from the cockpit of the jet.

"Oh shut up." Logan growled as he stepped into the Jet along with Ororo and Jean. Within minutes the jet was fully in the air and everyone looked down to the school, it was shaking horribly and the ground had begun to crack under it and around on the campus.

"This cant be happening." Jean muttered to herself as she stared down to the school that, if this were kept up, would soon be in rubble.

"We have to be able to do something, what is going on anyway?" Scott asked as he looked at Logan and then to Ororo.

"It's Kristine, something's happening with her powers. The professor is trying to calm her and her powers back down." Ororo replied as she steered the jet off into the sky.

Back at the house with you and the professor

The house was shaking horribly, tears streaming down your face, pain excruciating, and now things were floating around the house, levitating off the walls, floors anything loose was floating. The professor was shaking slightly and still staring at you.

"Come on Kristine...We can do this...You can do this...Relax and let me in completely..." The professor spoke sternly yet gently. BR 

"I can't!" You cried out in pain as you spoke. Screaming once more, this time, for Logan.

With Logan and co.

Logan was sitting silently in his chair, staring out the window then suddenly he blinked and perked up slightly, listening. He slowly closed his eyes then looked out the window, trying to see if he could see the house at all.

He had heard you scream out for him. He closed his eyes as he placed his hand on the window silently.

_God I hope you're going to be all right,_ He thought to himself. This couldn't be happening, he didn't want to see you in pain, hear you in pain or see you die either. He slowly sat back down in his seat all the way and stared at the seat in front of him. It was slowly coming to him. He didn't want you to die and for a couple of reasons. One, you were a good friend to him, you didn't talk back...much, you were loyal to him, and most of all you were always so kind to him, no matter what attitude he had toward you. And lastly...he thought he might be falling for you, like he had Jean.

He slowly closed his eyes as his last conclusion came into his mind. You were so young compared to him, only 17 now. But 18 was coming on fast, in a few months you would be 18 years old, an adult. He opened his and got this blank yet, sarcastic look on his face. Dear God, you were going to be an adult soon...only in body though.

Back with you

You slowly started to relax yourself, though you were in excruciating pain, you still managed to somehow start to calm down and relax as much as possible. The professor was levitating in his chair slightly from your powers but still was trying as hard as he could to control your powers enough to stop them from hurting you or destroying anything. You closed your eyes, trying to let yourself embrace his entrance and suddenly you felt him enter your head and everything fell to the floor, including the professor, well he landed in his chair. Then the ground stopped shaking and your vision slowly began to go dark. Your eyes began to close so slowly then everything went into darkness.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4 :The dark phoenix

Start

Darkness, darkness is what you slipped into. That darkness was coma, the professor's powers made your mind slip into a coma and there you have stayed for the past two years. Let me inform you on what you missed while you were in you're a coma.

Logan left shortly after Rouge was kidnapped by Magneto after he returned her of course. When Logan returned someone who 'created' Logan came back for him and tried killing all of the mutants at the school, only 6 or 7 were captured but when they went to save them all, Jean died in the process of saving everyone else.

Jean was then discovered in the 'lake' where she had 'died' and was now the dark phoenix, and killed Scott summers and now the professor is dead too. And now you're in the jet as Magneto was trying to take Jimmy, a young boy with the power to 'cure' mutants of their powers.

With you now

You slowly opened your eyes, the light blinded you and you had to close them again, rolling over onto your side. You opened them a bit again, letting them slowly adjust to the light, there were explosions outside, screaming and you didn't understand why. Your eyes slowly adjusted then you weakly got up and walked out to the door on the jet and walked out. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked out and saw Jean, she was floating slightly and things were levitating around the area, including the ocean. You saw some people turn to ash as they floated up into the air by jeans power and you saw Logan standing close by her, he was talking, well more like yelling, at Ororo. You slowly walked out to the side of the roof and peered down to Jean. You knew what you had to do, something just told you...

"Jean!!" You cried out as you stood on the side of the roof, looming down over everything. Everyone looked up to see you, Logan, Storms and bobby, Rouge and kitty all stared, Logan's eyes grew wide to see you awake.

"Kristine!" Storm cried in pure joy as she looked up to you. You looked down to them and smiled. You then jumped off the side of the room, slowly using your powers to gracefully land on the floor below. You looked over to jean and she seemed to glare at you. You then started up to her.

"Logan, Storm. Get everyone away from here and hurry up." You said as you walked up, closer to jean.

"Kristine! Don't! She'll kill you!" Logan cried out to you, taking one step forward on the verge of running to you. You stopped and turned to him, smiling that usual smile.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." You replied before turning back to Jean. You narrowed your eyes slightly and began to walk forward again. Your hair levitated off your shoulders and back and your body got a faint outline of light purple. Jean stared down at you as he began to float up, closing in on her then she attacked, sending out a pulse of her telekinetic energy. You held up your hands and used your powers to hold it in place, letting your feet touch the floor again. You looked back to Logan and everyone as they scrambled into the jet on the roof of the building then you looked back to jean.

"JEAN!!" You cried out to her. "It's me Kristine, Jean! Please! You have to listen to me!! This isn't you! This isn't right! You have to stop this madness right now!" You shouted at her as you tried harder to keep her powers from hitting you. As Logan looked down upon the two of you, her powers seemed red, while yours were a very light purple, pastel like.

Jean only glared at you, her eyes turned fiery her hair levitated more and she floated into the air, the water around the island was already so high into the air, and kept going. You began to float up with her and yours eyes became completely white as you let your powers slowly flow into your body and out your hands. As your power began to rise, you felt something calling to you then everything went white in your mind and when you found yourself again, you were standing in the white abyss. A girl, it was you but she looked different. Her hair was longer, it was white and her eyes were glass blue. She stared at you then smiled gently.

"My names Ghost. I am the center of your powers. The one that controls them, let me free from this white prison you've put me in, and I'll help you save the world and the ones you love, including jean grey." She cooed gently and her voice echoed angelic like. You stared at her for a moment then nodded slightly.

"Alright." You replied, closing your eyes and you felt her walk into you then everything went black. You opened your eyes to find yourself with jean again, this time, you felt a large amount of power flowing through your veins and your hair was long and pure white. You held up your hands once more.

"Kill me..."jean muttered only loud enough for you to hear. Your eyes became wide slightly.

"I can't do that Jean." You replied to her. You looked her right in the eyes; they were clouded with tears as some fell down her cheeks freely.

"Please, Kristine, kill me..." She managed to make louder. You shook your head once more. You couldn't kill her, you knew how to help her through this, and you weren't about to kill her, not like this, not this way.

"I said I'm not going to do that Jean! I'm going to help you! Everything will be all right! Just as I promised! And I keep my promises Jean! I'll help you! Everything **_WILL_** be all right!" you yelled to her, trying to sooth her. You couldn't kill jean, she was your friend, though you bickered often, especially with Scott, they were still family to you, you couldn't kill them, you wouldn't. If there were ever a time where it was you or they, you would choose to die. You would take that risk; you would die for all of them. No matter what happened in the end, as long as they were safe.

"Please Kristine...you cant help me...no one can." Jean muttered softly, just enough for you to hear her clearly, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. You felt sorry for her, she was still in there, but couldn't control what she was doing, just as you did shortly before you went into a coma. You wanted to hug her, make her know everything would be all right, but you weren't completely sure you would be ok by the end of this. Who knows what would happen, you could die, go back into a coma, anything was possible right now, your powers were at their maximum composite, you knew you were stronger then Jean right now, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight and that's what worried you, her powers alone could destroy the entire earth, what would happen if you added your own? The world would be destroyed, you didn't want that, yet something was telling you it was going to happen, no matter what you did, but you were going to help jean before that happened, you were going to bring the good jean back in control, she would be able to fix the wrongs if you couldn't. You closed your eyes, letting your body glow even more deeply, her hair was bellowing in your powers and the earth under your feet was crumbling from your energy. You opened your eyes suddenly and looked at jean directly in the eye.

"This is it." You muttered before screaming loudly, letting your power be released from your hands and jean did the same. A bright light erupted from the both of you, making everything go completely white. You saw nothing but heard the largest explosion you ever heard in your life. You suddenly got a gut feeling that, that explosion was what you had been feeling all along, this was it, and the world was gone. Your eyes closed slowly and you felt weightless, letting your body drift in space as everything around you went into darkness once more, but only just as you saw a glimpse of light from Jeans body, you then finally slipped into darkness.

To be continued.


End file.
